Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.3\overline{62} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 1362.6262...\\ 10x &= 13.6262...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 1349}$ ${x = \dfrac{1349}{990}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{359}{990}}$